This invention relates to a locking device for a toilet seat and, more particularly, to a locking device utilizing a lever arm with wedge-like structure thereon operably responsive to initial swingable movement of the lid of the toilet seat in a manner precluding subsequent movement of the lid from a closed to an open position.
It is desirable to prevent access to the interior of a toilet bowl during periods of non-use particularly if small children are present about the house so as to preclude these children from throwing articles into the toilet bowl, playing with the water in the toilet bowl and from falling into the toilet bowl which may lead to drastic results.
In response thereto, many locking devices have been proposed in an attempt to assure maintenance of the toilet seat lid in a closed position during periods of non-use. However, such devices have included relatively complex structures not readily adaptable to installation on the normal toilet bowl and, once installed, have been relatively cumbersome to use. Also some of these devices present a perplexing structure to a novice user which may prevent lifting of the lid and the denial of access of the toilet bowl to an unrestricted user.
In response thereto, we have invented a locking device which is easily installed on a standard toilet bowl requiring no modifications to its structure. Moreover, operation of my device is apparent to an older child or adult so as to allow easy access to the toilet bowl to nonrestricted users. Generally, our locking device comprises a rotatable lever arm assembly having a fixed jaw-like structure at the free end thereof. After installation on the toilet a portion of the closed lid is received within the confines of the jawlike structure. Upon an attempt to swing the lid to an open position, the lid engages this structure in a manner which opposes subsequent rotation of the lid towards an open position. The lever arm is user-rotatable to a position allowing swingable movement of the lid to an open position. A spring bias on the lever arm returns the same to its locking position upon user return of the lid to a closed position.
It is, therefore, a general object of this invention to provide a locking device for a toilet seat lid which precludes undesirable access to the toilet bowl proper.
Another object of this invention is to provide a locking device, as aforesaid, which is readily and easily installed on a standard toilet bowl.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a locking device, as aforesaid, which is easily released from the toilet seat lid to allow movement of the latter to an open position.
A still more particular object of this invention is to provide a locking device with lever arm, as aforesaid, with the lever arm being biased towards a self-locking position.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a locking device, as aforesaid, having a lever arm operably responsive to undesirable lid movement in a manner to preclude movement of the lid towards a fully open position.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a locking device, as aforesaid, having a wedge-like structure on said lever arm interposed between the toilet seat lid and its axis of rotation so as to resist movement of the lid towards a fully open position.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a locking device with lever arm, as aforesaid, with the latter, in one mode of operation, being rotatable in a direction contra the direction of lid movement to resist movement of the lid towards a fully open position.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.